


但丁的宝物

by Mr_redcool



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_redcool/pseuds/Mr_redcool
Summary: 想见到3D的5V，进入了3D的事务所……
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	但丁的宝物

但丁的事务所空空荡荡，一切都是新的（二手），一切都还没开始，电话线刚刚接上，他仅有的一点存款付了水电费之后将巴儿地还能买个披萨。他早就习惯了一个人，虽然现在事务所根本没人来，他还是悠悠哉哉地打开披萨盒，大咧咧地把两条长腿卡在桌台上，边晃悠着椅子边合计一会儿要听什么歌。啃完第一块披萨以后他试图打开收音机，结果那玩意儿一点都不听话，他二话不说直接力劈华山嘿哈一声暴力维修，那收音机才颤巍巍地开始吐歌。  
没客人也就算了，连一只恶魔都没有。  
这日子属实太平淡了点。

“他”就是在这时出现的。

推门的动作稳而轻，一步一步都走得极其沉稳，“他”裹着斗篷戴着兜帽，只对但丁露出了高挺的鼻子和略有干涩的嘴，但丁在摇滚乐中狐疑地盯着他，来人却不显眼地一笑，嘶哑地叫了他的名字。  
但丁的脑袋轰地一响，回过神时自己已经冲到了他面前，黑檀木和白象牙交叉抵住他的脖子，眼底血气翻涌。他的身体对维吉尔的一切都太熟悉了，尤其是维吉尔特有的、叫他的那个语调和语气，他突然被这么一呼唤，就像是被一把钥匙打开了陈年的锁，放出了关在里头的野兽。  
他不是维吉尔，但丁固执地想，维吉尔很少会这么对他笑。  
来人只用握刀的手臂一挥，但丁就被掀到一边直接撞上了二手收音机，这回那倒霉蛋是彻底报废了。  
兜帽滑下来，斗篷被扯开扔走，一个中年版的维吉尔手握阎魔刀静静地站在但丁眼前。  
鬼扯，不可能是他。但丁晃悠着爬起来，竭力让自己的脑袋清醒点。理智告诉他此时应该保持镇定，身体却愤怒地发抖，竟敢披着维吉尔的皮、用维吉尔的语气叫他，这世上还没人敢在他面前这么干过。  
而眼前这个维吉尔迎面而来，只用阎魔刀的鞘顶着他的肩就让他动弹不得。这时候的但丁还太嫩了，维吉尔兀自想，忍不住加了力气把但丁怼进了墙里，依旧用阎魔刀困住他，这回这当哥哥的凑近了认真打量起自个儿家的年轻弟弟。但丁脸上光溜溜的没有胡子，眼神里都是愤怒和倔劲儿，不难看出他正在压抑自己，免得又在维吉尔面前露出更多破绽。  
维吉尔突然发现，自己已经很久很久没这么看过但丁了。  
中年版的哥哥身上卷着夜露的潮气，混着一点沉沉的铁锈味，这味道混着维吉尔的呼吸钻进了但丁的脑子，他开始有点晕乎。但丁不断告诉自己他不是维吉尔，但这身手、阎魔刀……这看似不正常的一切都在告诉他，认了吧，你老哥穿越时空来找你了。但丁可以被任何人盯着看一整天脸不红气不喘，但只有维吉尔，从小就是，只要这家伙看着自己，但丁就没法不在意。眼下他比以前的任何时候都意识到了维吉尔兄长的身份，被他这么专注地盯着看，总感觉浑身不自在，于是但丁迫使自己拧巴出一个自以为邪魅的笑，问，怎么，你这是浪子回头了？  
维吉尔跟逗小猫似的哼了一声，显然完全不把年轻但丁的这点挑衅放在眼里。

跟但丁一起坐在DMC房车里时，维吉尔一直都表现得很局促，他屡屡看向但丁，那大叔但丁却不跟他搭茬，只看着他意味深长地一笑，搞得维吉尔尴尬无比。这么多年过去了，爱也是他，恨也是他，到最后所有纠结都给捋顺了，维吉尔想好好跟但丁说几句话，却不知道从何说起，不打架的他们两个让彼此都不太适应，因此他只能搓着手期待但丁跟他先说两句。  
结果证明兄弟果然是兄弟，连想法都差不多。  
但丁的那页杂志半天都没翻一下，他在等维吉尔开口。  
维吉尔那时突然开始怀念起以前的但丁了。  
他想象着年轻时的但丁跟他坐在一起，他想看到但丁追过来跟他说话，就像很久以前那样，像小时候一样。  
他重新披上了斗篷，走过那条古旧的街道，回到了家门前。看着墙上破破烂烂的照片，维吉尔握紧了阎魔刀。照片里依稀能看见小时候的但丁，真的是小小一只，天真无邪，每天都会跟在他身边。维吉尔在楼梯口站了很久，等他踱步出来才发现外面下起了雨，他把斗篷裹紧了，踏出了荒草丛生的院子。  
恍惚间，好像跟另一个穿斗篷的自己擦肩而过。  
血在给他指引，但丁的血在呼唤他，维吉尔一路上杀了不少恶魔，阎魔刀锋利的刀刃把那些黏液和血都挥进了雨里，维吉尔给自己清理出了一条通向但丁的路。

但丁把披萨盒推到他身前，僵硬地问他，来一块吗？  
维吉尔抱起双臂，但丁把那披萨又拿了回去，食不知味地干嚼。  
“这就是你现在的家？”维吉尔环顾四周。  
但丁嘴里鼓鼓囊囊塞的都是披萨，含混道，是啊，你要住这吗？  
“……这屋子看来没卧室吧？”  
“有，在后头，挺小一地方，你可以跟我睡一张床。”  
但丁说这话的时候故意想试试他，自己印象里的维吉尔此时多半会冷笑一声，而眼前的维吉尔丝毫不为所动，只是往后随意地扫了一眼，微一耸肩：“行。”  
……  
行！？  
但丁感觉血气上涌，他只是随口一说，他以为维吉尔不会答应。  
他突然想再试试维吉尔。  
“那你要去看看吗？”但丁尽量让自己随意地站起来，“我带你去参观参观？”  
维吉尔站起身，朝他走来。  
他看见但丁的耳朵尖红了，这小子从小就是这样，只要自己亲近他，这小子就会强装镇定，耳朵变红，小时候的维吉尔发现之后聪明地不说破，只把但丁的这反应当成自己的消遣。  
但丁没等维吉尔走到身前就领头大步往后面走，吱嘎一声打开门，门框上霎时落下了一层灰，维吉尔皱起眉头扇着手，但丁舒了口气，斜靠在门边指指里头：“就一张床，你可以睡里面。”  
那床跟这个事务所一样陈旧破烂，打眼一看就感觉马上就要散架了。挨着床边就是一张桌子一把椅子，上面堆满了但丁的东西，各种奇形怪状的武器扔在角落，挤得整个卧室几乎没地方下脚。但丁跳进去，回头看看他：“你不过来试试？”  
维吉尔轻轻踢开脚下碍事的东西，两步就走到但丁身边，阎魔刀靠床一放，自己坐下去，那摇摇欲坠的床危险地一晃，他怀疑地看看但丁。  
“没事。”但丁假装没看见，“这家伙其实很经折腾。”  
维吉尔淡定道，那你也来试试？  
“我……我每天都在这上睡觉，我不用试。”  
“哦。”维吉尔继续淡定，“你不敢过来？”  
但丁收了笑垂眸看他，沉默在跨越时代的两兄弟中蔓延，维吉尔冷静地直视着他，但丁像是被他激怒了，又像是被他永远冷静的态度打了一个耳光，明明在他的床上，他的空间，他的领地里，为什么维吉尔永远都能这么冷静，为什么最先激动的那个永远是自己？  
现在的维吉尔不会对他拔刀，阎魔刀靠在一边就像摆设，维吉尔在等他。  
但丁终于忍不住，试着伸手按住了维吉尔的肩头。  
维吉尔依旧看着他，一动不动。  
男人久经沧桑的肩膀坚硬而厚实，但丁稍微一按就感觉到了。他心跳得很快，维吉尔的默许让他兴奋，他在碰维吉尔——没有刀光血雨，没有憎恨和争执，虽然年纪大了点，但这毕竟是维吉尔——但丁双手都按住了维吉尔的肩膀，身体也凑了过去，他怀念维吉尔脖子边温热的一点气息，那味道跟自己的很像。他一用力把维吉尔按倒，床危险地一阵乱颤，维吉尔一点都不在意，只用那戴了多年半指手套的手向上探，捏住了但丁的下巴。手指底下没有胡茬，他看见但丁眼中腾起一阵雾，就像有千言万语深藏其中，又无法对他一吐为快。这感觉维吉尔现在懂了，他捏住但丁的后脖子往自己身上按，但丁冷不防被他拽倒，本能地抱住了他。  
……哥。  
维吉尔听见但丁埋在他胸口小声、闷闷地挤出了一声哥。  
时光永远不会等任何人，不论是但丁还是他，眼前的这个但丁也会被时间夺走，而他也一样。  
维吉尔抱住了自己的血亲，属于两人的血在亲近，在升温。但丁压在他身上，脱了上衣，年轻的身体流着汗，在狭小的空间腾起一股看不见的热气。但丁拉开了维吉尔的衣领，搞乱了他的头发，维吉尔回来了，但丁一遍遍告诉自己，他回家了，他知道我在等他。  
——“哥……维吉尔。”  
——“？”  
——“你会走吗？”  
谁知道呢，但现在总是不会的。

这么多年了，爱也是他，恨也是他，维吉尔作为人类那部分几乎所有的感情都给了但丁。  
也许这就是一场梦。

//

尼禄一直催他赶紧找个房子，总住在房车里也不是那么回事儿，但丁胡乱应了过去，装模作样地看起了中介杂志。他现在没啥钱，也就是尼禄总来催，他才做做样子。这几天维吉尔常规操作原地消失，但丁不慌不忙，过几天那家伙会自己回来的，像离家的猫。  
妮可点起一根烟，但丁保持微笑地扇走喷到身边的烟雾。  
“猜猜我发现了什么宝贝？”妮可献宝似的把尼禄的日记扔给他，“我可没看啊，你们斯巴达家的人都有写日记的习惯吗？”她想起了V。  
“兴许吧，我年轻那会儿写过几天，后来就不写了。”  
妮可兴味索然地敲掉了烟灰。  
但丁没说谎，他确实试着像维吉尔一样记录自己每天的生活，可他没有维吉尔的耐心，总是写着写着就扔到一边，除非这天确实有什么非写不可的事。  
那个破破烂烂的牛皮本子他时至今日还带在身边，就在好些年前的这几天，他就真的像做了一场梦一样，因此那几天他着重写了日期和细节。

我见到了中年维吉尔。  
你先别忙着笑，我知道你肯定在笑，但丁，但是你他妈给我认真回忆，不准忘了。  
他突然就跑到了DMC里来，几乎就是直奔我而来，我还在奇怪为什么今天一个恶魔都没见到，原来是恶魔头子来了……

但丁哈哈大笑，很为自己那时候的文采点赞。  
那时候他把这段传奇经历记了下来，看看时间，再过两天那中年维吉尔——就是从他现在的时间穿过去的维吉尔就要回来了，之后年轻的但丁还是会面对年轻的维吉尔，叛逆被捅进他的身体，觉醒恶魔之力……这一切依旧会照常发生，而那时的维吉尔，可能是老爸送给他穿越时空的一个礼物。  
现在要做什么呢？但丁悠哉地收好自己的日记，等维吉尔回来之后，他要装作不知情，一边享受维吉尔纠结的内心一边回味年轻时初见到的中年维吉尔，这一切真的美妙，而维吉尔不知道，它是属于但丁的宝物。

老哥，这次应该不用特意写上你的名字了。

End


End file.
